onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Kozuki Momonosuke
Momonosuke è un abitante del paese di Wa e il figlio di Kin'emon. Aspetto Durante la sua prima apparizione Momonosuke appare nella sua forma animale, ossia un drago orientale con un lungo corpo snello e rosa. In questa forma ha gli occhi gialli, delle corna e delle squame lungo la schiena. Invece nella sua forma umana il suo aspetto corrisponde allo stereotipo di tutti i samurai del Giappone antico con un ciuffo e la parte superiore della testa rasata. Essendo un bambino Momonosuke è abbastanza basso. Il padre ha utilizzato i poteri del suo frutto del diavolo per donargli un kimono rosa con delle pesche disegnate sopra. Gli ha anche donato una sciarpa rossa, una cintura viola ed un paio di sandali. Carattere Momonosuke è molto orgoglioso e testardo, non essendo disposto a parlare con gli altri bambini rapiti a causa del suo status di samurai. Ha anche rifiutato di mangiare qualsiasi cibo, comprese le "caramelle" che gli hanno offerto. Ironia della sorte questo suo atteggiamento è ciò che gli ha impedito di rimanere avvelenato dal NHC10. Nonostante il suo orgoglio ha anche pianto quando ha pensato che suo padre fosse morto. Egli sostiene che lui è colui che un giorno diventerà lo Shogun del paese di Wa. Sostiene inoltre che non ha paura di nulla, ciononostante egli è terrorizzato da Do Flamingo dopo aver visto la sua crudeltà. Nonostante il suo orgoglio e la sua testardaggine, Momonosuke non ha mai negato il suo terrore verso il pirata. Nonostante la sua età è molto interessato alle ragazze più grandi di lui come Robin e Nami, ed ha usato la tattica di fingersi innocente e di lusingarle per attivare il loro istinto materno, ottenendo così l'ira di Sanji, Brook e Kin'emon che lo considerano solo un pervertito. Mentre sembra che in realtà sia solo innocente, lo sguardo che da a suo padre, Brook e Sanji rende chiaro che sa cosa sta facendo, mostrando chiaramente la sua natura perversa. Abilities and powers Devil fruit Momonosuke ate Vegapunk's man-made Zoan-type Devil Fruit that was considered a failure. It transformed him into a serpentine dragon which allows him to seemingly fly, when in actuality he somehow produced clouds that he was able to grab onto and climbed up that way. However, as he has only eaten this fruit recently, he does not seem to have much control over it yet, and in fact transformed unwillingly into his full animal form shortly after consuming the fruit. He did not know that he could produce and climb clouds, as he told Luffy he was stuck in the garbage dump when they met there. But when he was frightened by a hunger-induced hallucination, he unconsciously used his cloud ability to escape with Luffy clinging to him. He also did not know he could switch forms until Luffy told him. It is also possible though, that he has no control over his power because the fruit was artificial and a failure. He showed the ability to revert back to his human form when he reunited with his father, Kin'emon. However, Momonosuke is shown to switch forms from time to time. Armi Quando era nella sua forma umana prima di mangiare il frutto del diavolo Momonosuke portava con sé una spada, tuttavia non si sa quanto sia abile nell'utilizzarla. History Past Momonosuke, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and another samurai were going to a place called Zo, but were shipwrecked at some point. They then drifted to Dressrosa. While in the country, Momonosuke witnessed Doflamingo's brutality as he tortured one of his subordinates for showing weakness. The samurai were later pursued by Doflamingo's men. Momonosuke hid himself in a ship and the ship set sail before his father could reach him. Momonosuke was taken to Punk Hazard where he was placed in the Biscuits Room with the rest of the children. Despite the other children's kindness to him by offering him food and candy, he refused to take "another's charity" and told no one his name. Sometime after sneaking out of the Biscuits Room, he wandered into the "secret room" which in reality was Vegapunk's old office. There he saw the scientist's man-made Devil Fruit inside of a glass display case. Due to his hunger, he smashed open the case and ate the fruit. Soon after, a little girl found him inside the room and talked to him upon entering. Momonosuke told her that he needed to escape and that he had something he needed to accomplish. He listened to her as she talked though, until they heard the guards coming. She ran away to hide after telling Momonosuke to do the same. By the time the guards got there, Momonosuke underwent an unconscious transformation, turning into a dragon. After escaping the guards, he later saw his reflection and upon realizing that he was the dragon, screamed in shock and continued to run away. Running by Caesar Clown's office, Momonosuke overheard the deranged scientist talking about the newest batch of children and how they were only good for about five years of experiments, after which they would die. He was going to warn the other children, but he thought to wait in the garbage dump where he ended up becoming trapped. New World Saga Punk Hazard Arc He later encountered Monkey D. Luffy after he also fell into the garbage dump. Despite the pirate appearing to recognize his name, Momonosuke believed that Luffy must have been asking for someone else as they had never met before. He also told Luffy to stop drooling, as he seemed to want to eat him. He then told Luffy that he would rather eat him himself. His stomach then growled and he admitted that he has been fasting for ten days. After Momonosuke told him what was happening on Punk Hazard, a visibly angry Luffy asked Momonosuke to grab onto him as he planned on getting out of the garbage dump. He was relieved with what Luffy said and thought that it meant Luffy was not a pirate. However, Momonosuke suddenly had a hallucination involving Donquixote Doflamingo and started to fly. Luffy grabbed onto him as he flew upward. After Luffy was informed of Caesar's location, they went to Building R. Momonosuke then watched the confrontation between Luffy and Caesar Clown, and felt angry once he saw the face of the man who condemned his captives to death with his experiments. He later expressed shock at Luffy's monstrous strength after observing his initial assault on the deranged scientist. Caesar's subordinates then opened the air vents to allow the gas to flow in. After Caesar absorbed his weapon, Shinokuni, Luffy requested that Momonosuke look after Brownbeard before preparing to launch a devastating Gear Third attack. Once Caesar was out of the way, Momonosuke and Luffy then joined up with the other Straw Hats, the kidnapped children, and the G-5 Marines. After everyone boarded the rail car in the escape route, he expressed sorrow when he saw that his father had been petrified by the poisonous H2S gas. Sometime after Caesar's downfall, Kin'emon broke out of his shell and returned to his normal state. Momonosuke transformed back into his human form and was given clothes by his father after the two embraced each other. The two then ate Sanji's food, though Momonosuke was hesitant at first. Everyone then had a feast together. He and his father then boarded the Thousand Sunny with the Straw Hats and Trafalgar Law. He listened as Law explained Doflamingo's connection to the underworld and the fact that his biggest client is Kaido. He looked shocked when Law mentioned Kaido's name and subconsciously turned into a dragon again, surprising his father. Later that night, he had a bath with Robin due to not having one in days. As he was carried out by Robin while the latter is only in a towel and Momonosuke is snuggled in her breast, Brook, Sanji, and Kin'emon become enraged at him for using his innocent nature to get flattery from Robin and attempted to gang up on him until Nami beat them up for scaring him. He thanked Nami and called her a princess, which caused Nami to be flattered and state how cute Momonosuke is and hug him, allowing him to sleep with her and Robin. Momonosuke was then hugged in Nami's breasts and was seen grinning wickedly at the three, showing that he was doing this on purpose for pleasure. He was then seen sleeping in the women's bed with Nami's arm over his head as he snored. The next morning, everyone read about Doflamingo's resignation as a Shichibukai and the alliance between Luffy and Law as well as the alliance between Kid, Apoo, and Hawkins in the newspaper. Dressrosa Arc After Law told Doflamingo to pick up Caesar at Green Bit, Momonosuke had a meal with his father and the crew. Momonosuke and his father told the crew about how they were shipwrecked and drifted to Dressrosa as well as how Momonosuke was separated from his father. The Thousand Sunny then approached Dressrosa. After disembarking, the group began the next phase of their operation. Luffy thought of using Momonosuke, in his dragon form, to fly. However, Momonosuke refused to do so as he remembered a person reaching for him and asking his name. When Luffy asked him if he is afraid of heights, the two got into a small fight until Kin'emon broke them up. The group then split into three teams and Momonosuke was put into the team to guard the Sunny. Momonosuke then prayed for Kanjuro's safety. Momonosuke later played Shogun with Nami, Chopper, and Brook. When Brook started singing a song, they heard strange noises and a voice coming from the men's room. The voice belonged to Jora of the Donquixote Pirates, who had invaded the ship along with several of her subordinates. Using her Devil Fruit power, she turned the men's room into abstract art and did the same to Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke. Hoping to lure Jora away from the ship, they escaped, but Jora transformed the ship into art anyway, rendering it unable to sail. As Jora attacked the group, Momonosuke told Brook that they were there for him. Then, when Law called the group, Momonosuke refused to admit that they were in trouble and stated that he was fine. Jora later trapped Chopper, Momonosuke, and Nami in a deadly painting that would slowly suffocate them in ten minutes. Brook acted nonchalant, seemingly caring more about the art that was being created than his friends' lives. The skeleton asked Jora to turn his violin and cane back to normal so that he could add accompaniment to their death. Once Jora complied, Brook then slashed her using 'Drawing Song Hitoyogiri', defeating her and causing her power to wear off, turning everyone back to normal. Afterwards, the entire crew attacked Jora to ensure she was completely incapacitated, something that left Momonosuke proud of his strength. Nami's group then started discussing about what to do with Jora and wondered why Law was not handing Caesar back to Doflamingo. Jora proudly told them the truth behind Doflamingo's status, leaving them shocked. As the Sunny approached Green Bit, Nami's group was horrified to see fighting fish attacking the ship. When they see Doflamingo approaching, they cried in terror but was overjoyed and relieved when Sanji intercepted him. When Sanji was overwhelmed and immobilized by Doflamingo's strings, Nami's group panicked. Doflamingo was about to deal a lethal blow to Sanji, but Law intervened by using Shambles and teleported Sanji, Caesar, and himself to the Thousand Sunny. Law then instructed Nami's group to head for Zo. Nami's group was reluctant to leave behind the other Straw Hats, but they complied when they realized that the ship was facing threats from both Doflamingo and Issho. After blocking an attack from Doflamingo, Law informed the Straw Hats about Doflamingo's Devil Fruit powers and instructed them to go to a place without clouds. Law then took Jora hostage, giving Nami's group enough time to escape using Coup de Burst. After sailing far away from Dressrosa, Momonosuke recounted the first time he saw Doflamingo which left a terrifying impression on him. When Zoro finally made contact with Luffy, the group on the Sunny engage in a conference call with both Luffy and Franky's group. After everyone was brought up to speed and learned about the true situation on Dressrosa, Sanji decided to sail back to Dressrosa to carry out their assault on Doflamingo. Through the Den Den Mushi, the group on the Sunny heard the skirmish occurring at the Corrida Colosseum and was shocked to hear that an Admiral was also present in Dressrosa. The return trip was cut short by the appearance of the Big Mom Pirates, who were after Caesar Clown. Momonosuke was deemed by Nami to be one of the three "cards" at stake and she suggested to change course once again in order to keep him safe from Doflamingo. Luffy agreed and gave the order for the group on the Sunny to head to Zo. Differenze tra manga e anime In episodio dell'anime Momonosuke tenta di scappare dagli uomini di Caesar Clown volando senza utilizzare le nuvole. Una scena del genere non c'è nel manga in quanto Momonosuke non può volare senza le nuvole. Trivia * The design on Momonosuke's kimono may be a nod to the in his name. His coloration as a dragon may also be a nod towards his name since the Japanese word for pink is . When Jora used her powers on him, his head gains the shape of a peach. * His name and Kin'emon's come from Japanese actor Nakamura Kinnosuke. Oda is a fan of Kinnosuke. de:Momonosuke es:Momonosuke fr:Momonosuke pl:Momonosuke en:Momonosuke Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Zoo Zoo Categoria:Abitanti di Wa